mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Incubus Mob
The Incubus Mob '''was formed by five Whiskers females, three of Young Ones origins, and four wild males in 1999. The group established well and dominance was soon decided. After the death of dominant female Bramles, her daughter Pandra became the next dominant female. Natal-males have taken dominance in the absence of none-related males after the lost of former dominant male Brandon. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Brambles established herself as the dominant female. Brandon assumed the role of dominant male over the other males. Pandra became the dominant female after her mother along with her cousin Andy. Current Members The Incubus have 23 members are of Janaury 2003. Pandra (VIBF006) '''Dominant Female Andy (VIBM009) Dominant Male Colette (VIBF018) Kimmy (VIBF019) Torres (VIBM020) Chase (VIBM021) Marsop (VIBM022) Frasier (VIBM023) Morasca (VIBF024) Dylan (VIBM025) Morasca (VIBF027) Emeline (VIBF028) Campbell (VIBF029) Falcon (VIBM030) Pedia (VIBF031) Raco (VIBM032) VIBM034 VIBF035 VIBF036 VIBP037 VIBP038 VIBP039 VIBP040 All Known Members List of meerkays born or joined the Incubus Mob. Brambles (VYF009) Anderile (VYF010) Piglet (VYF011) Rafiki (VWF002) Mufassa (VWF003) Brandon (VIBM001) Mike (VIBM002) Alex (VIBM003) Jose (VIBM004) Fuzzy Scruff (VIBM005) Pandra (VIBF006) Tik Tok (VIBM007) Dany (VIBM008) Andy (VIBM009) Mandy (VIBF010) VIBP011 Ester (VIBF012) Brain (VIBM013) VIBP014 Lily (VIBF015) Gray (VIBM016) Henna (VIBF017) Colette (VIBF018) Kimmy (VIBF019) Torres (VIBM020) Chase (VIBM021) Marsop (VIBM022) Frasier (VIBM023) Morasca (VIBF024) Dylan (VIBM025) James (VIBM026) Morasca (VIBF027) Emeline (VIBF028) Campbell (VIBF029) Falcon (VIBM030) Pedia (VIBM031) Raco (VIBF032) VIBF033 VIBM034 VIBF035 VIBF036 VIBP037 VIBP038 VIBP039 VIBP040 Rivals Incubus' main rivals are the Jumanji Mob. They also encounter a wild group. History Septmeber 1999: '''Brambles, Anderile, Piglet, Rafiki and Mufassa joined Brandon, Mike, Alex and Jose. Brambles and Brandon became the dominant pair. '''October 1999: '''Brambles, Anderile, Piglet, Rafikia and Mufassa were all pregnant. '''November 1999: '''Anderile lost her litter. Piglet aborted. Mufassa missarried. '''December 1999: Brambles gave birth to Fuzzy Scruff, Pandra and Tik Tok. Rafikia lost her litter. Janaury 2000: One encounter with a wild group. February 2000: '''Anderile was pregnant. '''March 2000: '''Anderile gave birth to Dandy, Andy and Mandy. '''April 2000: Brambles and Rafiki were pregnant. May 2000: '''Rafiki lost her litter. Brambles gave birth to VIBF011, Ester, Brian and VIBP014. '''June 2000: Mufassa was pregnant. Mike went roving. VIBP014 was predated. July 2000: '''Mufassa lost her litter. Brambles was pregnant. VIBF011 was predated. '''August 2000: '''Brambles gave birth to Lily, Gray and Henna. Anderile, Piglet, Rafiki and Mufassa were evicted. '''September 2000: '''Piglet was Last Seen. Anderile, Rafiki and Mufassa returned to the group. Mike, Alex and Jose went roving. '''October 2000: '''Mufassa was pregnant. Mike, Alex and Jose went roving. '''November 2000: '''Anderile died. Mufassa gave birth to Colette, Kimmy and Torres. '''Decenber 2000: '''Mike and Alex went roving. '''Janaury 2001: '''Mike, Alex and Jose went roving. '''February 2001: Brambles was pregnant. Mufassa and Rafiki were evicted. March 2001: '''Bramles gave birth to Chase, Frasier, Marsop and Morasca. '''April 2001: Mike, Alex, Jose and Fuzz Scruff went roving. Rafiki was killed. May 2001: Mufassa was Last Seen. Mike, Alex, Jose, Fuzz Scruff and Tik Tok wet roving. June 2001: Jose was Last Seen. July 2001: '''Bramles aborted. '''August 2001: '''Mandy was pregnant. Mike, Alex, Fuzz Scruff, Tik Tok and Andy went roving. '''September 2001: Bramles died. Pandra became the dominant female. Mandy gave birth to Dylan, James and Moriharu. October 2001: Brandon, Mike, Alex, Fuzz Scruff, Tik Tok, Dandy, Andy and Brian went roving. November 2001: '''Pandra was pregnant. Mandy, Ester, Lily and Henna were evicted. '''December 2001: Pandra gave birth to Emeline, Campbell and Falcon. Mike, Alex, Dandy and Torres went roving. Janaury 2002: '''Tama, Orgali and Montgomery appeared. Brandon, Mike, Alex, Fuzz Scruff, Tik Tok, Dandy, Andy and Brian went roving. '''February 2002: '''Mandy, Lily and Henna were pregnant. Tama visited. Brandon, Mike, Alex, Fuzzy Scruff, Dandy, Andy, Brian and Gray went roving. '''March 2002: '''Pandra was pregnant. Mandy lost her litter, Henna gave birth but her litter was abandon. Lily aborted. Mandy, Ester, Henna and Lily were evicted. Brandon, Mike, Alex, Fuzzy Scruff, Brian and Gray went roving. April 2002: Pandra gave birth to Pedia, Raco and VIBM033. Tama and Montgomery visited. Mike, Alex, Fuzzy Scruff and Tik Tok left the group. '''May 2002: Mandy disappeared. Brandon, Andy, Dandy, Brian, Gray, Torres and Chase went roving. One encounter with Jumanji. June 2002: Brandon was predated. Andy became the dominant male. Dandy and Brian went roving. July 2002: VIBM033 was predated. Two encounters with Jimanji. August 2002: Pandra was pregnant. Ester, Lily and Henna were evicted and left the group. September 2002: '''Pandra gave birth to VIBM034, VIBF035 and VIBF036. '''October 2002: '''Andy, Dandy, Brian, Gray, Torres, Chase, Frasier and Marsop went roving. Two encounters with Jimanji. '''November 2002: '''Dandy, Brian, Gray and James left the group. One encounter with Jimanji and a wild group. '''December 2002: Kimmy was pregnant. Andy, Torres, Chase, Frasier, Marsop and Dylan went roving. Janaury 2003: Kimmy gave birth to VIBP037, VIBP038, VIBP039 and VIBP040. Category:Meerkat Mobs